¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche, cariño?
by Miss Sands
Summary: Edward le pregunta a Bella que le apetece hacer por la noche. Bella solo necesita un segundo para contestar: – Hacer el amor contigo –. Una de las muchas noches de pasión que viven Edward y Bella en su Luna de Miel. Isla Esme. Mucho amor y lemmon esplícito.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

* * *

¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche, cariño?

_Bella POV_

¿Podría ser yo más feliz? Conocía la respuesta. No.

Llevaba tres semanas como casada y simplemente no podría ser más feliz, porque mi marido era él; Edward Cullen, el hombre más maravilloso, perfecto y al que más he amado y amaré del mundo. Él era un vampiro pero eso solo hacía que yo fuera todavía más feliz sabiendo que tarde o temprano yo me uniría a su familia, sería una Cullen mas, tan pálida, fría y hermosa como él, y lo mejor de todo es que nada podría separarnos, estaríamos siempre juntos, para toda la eternidad.

-Cariño en que piensas- pregunto mi marido, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Siempre queriendo saber lo que mi mente era capaz de ocultar a su don.

-En lo feliz que soy- le respondí siendo totalmente franca. Edward me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban sin aliento. Recogió mi plato cuando terminé de cenar mientras yo me lavaba los dientes.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche, cariñó? Podemos ver una película si quieres, aquí hay miles de DVDs.- Me dijo Edward lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara desde el baño.

Lo pensé por un momento, tenía dos opciones: Ver una de esas aburridas películas y quedarme dormida en el sofá, o, irme a la cama con Edward y hacer el amor hasta alcanzar un magnífico orgasmo y que yo cayese exhausta en sus perfectos brazos. Solo necesité un segundo para pensarlo. Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde Edward estaba metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Bueno lo de la película está bien, pero ya que hoy no han venido los de la limpieza…-dije de forma inocente mientras me acercaba a él y le rodeaba con mis brazos-…y estamos completamente solos, había pensado en hacer algo mucho más interesante y… placentero- dije la última palabra mordiéndome el labio inferior seductoramente.

Edward me estrecho contra su pecho, besó mis labios y murmuro:

-¿Sabe qué señora Cullen? estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted.

* * *

Dicho y hecho. Edward me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la enorme cama blanca que había en el centro de la habitación. Me tumbo boca arriba en el centro de la cama, se puso sobre mí y empezó a besar mi cuello con aquella ternura, amor y pasión que solo él podía darme.

-Espera un... momento- murmure entrecortadamente.

Edward paró y me miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Necesito unos minutos humanos- le recordé cuando mi respiración se volvió regular.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño mientras sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Una vez en el baño, me deshice de los vaqueros, la camiseta blanca de manga corta que llevaba y de la ropa interior color carne, y abrí la enorme maleta que Alice había preparado para mí. He de reconocer que a lo primero me daba mucha vergüenza ponerme esas cosas llenas de encaje y transparencias que dejaban hasta las zonas más intimas de mi anatomía a la vista. Pero ahora que sabía que aquellas prendas volvían loco a Edward me ponía una todas las noches. Esa noche escogí un corpiño azul oscuro, que resaltaba con mi tono de piel.(**Foto del corpiño aquí**)

Me puse el corpiño y recé porque Edward me lo quitara pronto, porque esa cosa apenas me dejaba respirar, pero lo cierto es que hacía mis pechos bastante más grandes y turgentes. Me puse el tanga a juego, lleno de transparencias y encaje. Por último unas pequeñas ligas en los muslos cogidas al tanga por unas cintas todo a conjunto con el corpiño y me calcé unos increíblemente altos tacones de aguja plateados. Usaba tacones todas las noches para Edward y lo cierto es que ya casi ni me tropezaba. Sin duda Edward se volvería completamente loco. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento. Me miré al espejo, cepillé mi cabello boca abajo, haciendo que quedara de forma salvaje sobre mi rostro, me pinté los labios de un rojo pasión que resaltaba muy bien con mi rostro, me puse rímel en las pestañas para que parecieran más largas y por ultimo unas gotas de mi perfume de fresias que a Edward tanto le gustaba. _Lista,_ me dije a mí misma, mientras respiraba hondo antes de abrir la puerta del baño que daba a la habitación.

Edward se encontraba tumbado en la cama con las manos en la nuca. ¡Dios! ¿Existía hombre más sexy que él? Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me vio y me sonrió juguetonamente. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me diera la vuelta y lo oí gruñir cuando me puse de espaldas a él mostrando mis glúteos tan solo cubiertos por la fina tira del tanga. Cuando volví a mirarlo, curvó uno de sus dedos indicándome que me acercara. Comencé a andar hacia él pero de repente me encontraba tumbada en la cama con Edward encima de mí.

-Los humanos sois tan lentos- murmuró contra mis labios en un beso apasionado.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se unieron de forma electrizante. A mí ya me empezaba a faltar el aire, por lo que deslizó su boca hasta mi cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo con esa fría lengua que ahora me parecía arder. Jadeante como estaba intentaba deshacerme de su camiseta para poder contemplar su hermoso torso. Gemí cuando su boca succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja y lamió el hueco de detrás de la oreja. Finalmente Edward me ayudó con su camiseta arrancándola de su cuerpo. Su maravilloso torso esculpido en piedra quedó ante mí y yo fascinada no pude hacer otra cosa más que llevar mis manos a sus abdominales y acariciar su gloriosa espalda con autentica devoción.

-Te amo- susurró mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros a causa del deseo.

-Yo también te amo Edward no sabes cuánto- murmuré besando su pecho.

Edward se puso de rodillas contemplándome con los labios ligeramente abiertos y una de sus dejas alzadas. Yo me ruboricé.

-Sé que siempre digo que no podrías ser más deseable, pero enserio Bella, hoy te has superado- dijo mientras sus manos se posaban en cada uno de mis muslos justo sobre las ligas.

Yo me ruboricé aun más haciendo que él sonriera. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta uno de mis tobillos, donde con suma ternura me quito el zapato para besar y lamer la planta de mi pie. Un suspiró se escapo de mí con su contacto. Después hizo lo mismo con mi otro pie.

Mi vintre se contrajo de anticipación y deseo, apenas habíamos comenzado con los preliminares y yo ya sentía que lo necesitaba más cerca. Flexionó mis rodillas dejándome con las piernas abiertas. Se posicionó entre ellas y me besó con pasión. Mis piernas se cerraron entorno a su cintura. Al igual que antes cuando me empezó a faltar el aire él desplazó su boca, esta vez hacia la zona de mis pechos aun llevaba el corpiño por lo que solo podía besar la parte de arriba de mis pechos. Y yo ansiaba sentir sus manos y su boca en la totalidad de mis pechos, por no hablar de que aquel corpiño me dificultaba aun más mi ya jadeante respiración. El notó mi ansiedad y por sus ojos percibí que el también me necesita sin esa incomoda y estorbosa prenda. Pensé que lo arrancaría como hacía con todas nuestras ropas. Pero está vez sus manos se deslizaron con suma delicadeza por los ganchos de la parte delantera del corpiño. Enarqué una ceja de incredulidad.

-Mi amor este me gusta de veras- susurro, en un tono juguetón, que hacía que mi boca se secara y mi intimidad se volviera cada vez más cálida y húmeda.

Finalmente consiguió quitarme el corpiño. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre mis costillas acariciándolas arrancando suspiros de placer de mis labios. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis pechos. Yo bajé la mirada. Mis pechos eran bastante normales tirando a pequeños. Nada en comparación con su maravilloso y perfecto cuerpo. Pero Edward los miraba con adoración. Yo le sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Que yo era completamente suya, como lo fui desde que nuestros cuerpos se unieron por primera vez, desde que fuimos una solo persona hacía ya tres semanas. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un increíble beso. Lentamente Edward bajo desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello para dirigirse después hasta mi hombro y depositar un húmedo beso allí. Finalmente sus labios rozaron uno de mis pezones haciendo que este se te pusiera erecto al instante. Con su otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho provocando gemidos de placer. Y entonces comenzó la dulce tortura. Su boca se movía sobre mi pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo y incluso mordiendo, con infinito cuidado. Su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho, para después cambiar su boca de pecho y acariciar al que antes había sido ocupado por su boca. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más altos, mis manos se aferraron a su despeinado cabello. Mi espalda estaba totalmente arqueada y mi centro palpitaba suplicante por un poco de atención. Mientras que las olas de placer me hacían temblar entera, lleve mis manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón intentando desabrochar el botón. Esta vez Edward estaba demasiado ocupado con mis pechos como para ayudarme. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y resonaban en la habitación. Finalmente conseguí desabrochar el maldito botón baje la cremallera y deslice con dificultad sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas. Pero tuve que parar.

-¡Dios Saanto, Edward! - grité a punto de llegar a lo más alto. - Me estas volviendo loca.

No hacía más que retorcerme y ya no eran gemidos sino gritos lo que salían de mis labios. Solo he hecho el amor con Edward pero estaba completamente segura que solo él podría ser capaz de llevar a una mujer al orgasmo tan solo tocando sus pechos. Si Edward no paraba inmediatamente llegaría de un momento a otro. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y a las sabanas todavía más fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

De pronto paró su mano soltó mi pecho izquierdo y su boca se despegó de mi enrojecido pezón. Estaba totalmente empapada de sudor, él se incorporó para deshacerse por completo de sus pantalones. Lo mire con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ¿es que iba a dejarme así, a punto de llegar a un orgasmo bestial?

-N-no…puedes dejarme así- repliqué todavía entre jadeos.

Él me miro con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-Mi impaciente humana-dijo besando mis labios con ternura.- ¿Acaso no tenemos toda la eternidad, para disfrutar de magníficos orgasmos?

-Pero yo est…- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

Sus manos fueron descendiendo desde mi boca hasta mi estomago pasando por el hueco de mis sensibles pechos. Sus manos descendieron por mis muslos bajando y subiendo. Finalmente se detuvieron en las ligas. Sus manos cogieron una de ellas y fue quitándola con tranquilidad y ternura, pero sobretodo con mucho cuidado de no romperlas al igual que había hecho antes con el corpiño. Haciendo sus movimiento extremadamente excitantes. Estaba completamente segura de que Edward podía oler mi humedad. Cualquier humano podría haberla olido, por lo que me imaginé que para Edward debería de ser como un fuerte perfume que inundaba toda la habitación. Cuando mis ligas estuvieron fuera de mis piernas. Fui yo quien tomo el control. Los dos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Los dos estábamos tan solo cubiertos por nuestra ropa interior la cual en mi caso estaba totalmente empapada de mi excitación y en el suyo…bueno en su caso se podría decir que su ropa interior estaba totalmente estirada a punto de romperse reteniendo su enorme dureza. Me incorpore quedándonos los dos de rodillas en la cama. El cogió mi rostro entre sus manos para después besarme como solo él sabía. Depositando todo el amor que sentía, yo le respondí el beso demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería.

-Te amo, muchísimo.- Sabia que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras y eso casi me hizo llorar.

-Y yo a ti.-le respondí apoyando mi mejilla en su desnudo pecho. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos.

Mis manos descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar a la goma de sus negros bóxers donde se situaron en sus caderas y con un tirón suave, su gloriosa erección quedó libre. No pude evitar el quedarme mirando esa parte de su increíble anatomía. Era tan… hermosa, majestuosa, maravillosa, tan perfecta como el resto de su cuerpo. Recordé lo mucho que me asuste la primera vez que lo vi totalmente desnudo, pensando lo mucho que dolería que semejante cosa entrara dentro de mí. Y sí, dolió bastante, pero eso no fue nada con el placer que sentí después. Me ruboricé pensando en lo que Edward diría si pudiera oír mis pensamientos. Mientras pensaba no me di cuenta de que mis manos habían bajado hasta su bajo vientre. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Edward cuando mi mano rodeó su erección empecé un suave vaivén hacia arriba y hacia abajo apretando lo justo y necesario para hacer que mi marido gimiera y jadeara de placer. Intenté algo nuevo algo que no había hecho antes, pero que estaba ansiosa por descubrir cuál sería su reacción. Con mi mano libre acaricie la punta de su miembro con la palma de mi mano y después apreté sus testículos. Edward gruñó produciendo un sonido totalmente sexy. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras agarraba el cabezal con fuerza. Mi marido jadeaba, gemía y de vez en cuando gruñía provocando que mi excitación creciera. Sus sonidos de placer eran música para mis oídos, y más aun siendo consciente de que yo era quien le estaba dando ese placer, de que yo también podía darle placer a él. Aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos. Y oí crujir la madera del cabezal detrás de mí.

-¡Oh Bella!- jadeaba -¡Dios mio!

Ante aquellas palabras yo solo hacía que aumentar el ritmo más y más. Mi muñeca estaba empezando a cansarse pero valía la pena solo por ver la mueca de placer de Edward y poder oír sus gritos donde solo podía distinguir mi propio nombre y todo tipo de nombres religiosos.

Estaba muy cerca podía saberlo, porque su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar y la madera no hacía más que crujir. Fue entonces cuando paré. Aleje mis manos de su miembro para posarlas en su espalda. Edward lentamente levanto el rostro de mi hombro y me miró. No pude contener una risita al ver su ceño fruncido sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos de un negro carbón penetrando los míos.

-Tú. No. Puedes. Hacerme. Esto.- Dijo cada palabra por separado haciendo que sonara amenazador. Pero yo sonreí aun más.

-Mi impaciente vampiro, ¿Acaso no tenemos toda la eternidad, para disfrutar de magníficos orgasmos?- Dije repitiendo lo que él me había dicho antes, cuando yo al igual que él había estado tan cerca de llegar al clímax.

Gruño de frustración y yo sonreí aun más viendo lo que era capaz de provocar en él.

-¿Sabes que no debes dejar a un vampiro en este estado?- Dijo en tono amenazador.

- ¿A no?- Dije en tono inocente mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- No- Sonrió de manera intimidante y cogiéndome de los brazos me tumbo de nuevo en la cama boca arriba.- Jamás.- murmuró, antes de hundir su rostro en mi cuello, volvió a succionar y a lamer, los gemidos comenzaban a salir de mi labios sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para controlarlos.

Su boca fue bajando lentamente, dejando un húmedo camino de besos apasionados y dulces lametones. Su boca paro en mi ombligo donde se entretuvo por unos segundos. Mi entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo todavía más si es que eso era posible. Su boca se detuvo justo en la tira de mi tanga. Mi respiración jadeante paró en seco. Con una de sus manos levantó una de mis piernas para poder lamer la parte interna de mi muslo, mis gemidos volvieron a aparecer. Hizo lo mismo con mi otra pierna dejándome totalmente abierta de piernas. Sus manos agarraron la tira de mi tanga y muy lentamente la fue bajando, liberándome de la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Yo no respiraba, expectante. Cuando aquel trozo de tela se deslizó por mis pies, cerré mis piernas. No es que no quisiera que me viera, fue como un auto reflejo. Edward me miro a los ojos y llevo sus manos hasta mis rodillas, para volver a abrir mis piernas dejándome totalmente expuesta a él. Mi rostro adquirió un color escarlata oscuro, mis manos sudaban a mares, y mi mirada estaba gacha. Me sentía totalmente insegura de mi misma en ese momento. Él ya me había visto muchas veces desnuda pero aun así siempre me sentía insegura, ¿cómo podía yo gustarle a él? Al perfecto Edward Cullen. Él notó mi vergüenza e inseguridad y levantó mi mentón con una de sus manos. Haciendo que mis ojos miraran directamente a los suyos.

-¿Bella, tienes idea de los hermosa que eres? Mi Amor, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te deseo, de lo que tú y tu cuerpo provocáis en mí.

Yo sonreí, el siempre me hacía sentir bien. Acerqué su rostro al mío para besarle. Sentía que le necesitaba. Nuestros labios se unieron y nuestras lenguas empezaron un hermoso baile. Nos miramos a los ojos por un intenso segundo, nuestros ojos lo decían todo.

Su mano derecha se deslizo desde mi rodilla por mi muslo hasta llegar al punto más caliente de todo mi ser. Con dos dedos presiono mi clítoris y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de inmenso placer y lloriquear algo inteligible. Después sus dedos trazaron círculos sobre aquel botón del placer. Mi cuerpo se convulsiono violentamente mientras gemía fuertemente su nombre. Tras unos segundos sus dedos siguieron bajando, lentamente en una dulce y placentera tortura. Uno de sus dedos se hundió dentro de mí, y mi espalda se arqueó a causa de la sensación. ¡Dios se sentía tan bien! Después repitió la operación hasta hundir tres dedos en mi interior. Abrí los ojos, que antes había cerrado para poder disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones, y me encontré con un Edward totalmente concentrado. Estudiando todas y cada una de las reacciones de mi cuerpo a sus movimientos. Sabía porque estaba tan concentrado. Estaba tratando de averiguar si mi cuerpo ya estaba listo para él. Edward como siempre, tan considerado y poniendo mi bien estar por encima de todo, jamás entraba en mi sin comprobar primero que mi intimidad estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para que yo no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor.

-Te necesito. Necesito sentirte dentro de mi- Fue un susurró pero sonó más como una súplica.

El se acercó más a mí ya posicionado entre mis piernas. Una de sus manos acarició mi rostro mientras la otra sujetaba mi rodilla manteniéndola alejada de la otra. Manteniendo mis piernas lo más abiertas posibles. Cerré los ojos anhelando aquella sensación. Y entonces la sentí; aquella sensación tan placentera y que me hacía sentir completa. Aquella parte de su anatomía que yo tanto admiraba y deseaba entró en mí y a pesar de que él era frio, ahora su cuerpo parecía arder dentro de mí, aquel calor nos consumía a los dos de una manera tan placentera. Los dos gemimos cuando él entro en mí; despacio, con ternura y suavidad, disfrutando del maravilloso momento. Como siempre desde la primera vez. Edward paró al llegar al fondo dándome unos segundos para acostumbrarme a él. Yo ya no sentía dolor, solo lo sentí la primera vez, pero él como el caballero que es siempre me daba unos segundos, siempre pendiente de mí. Mis caderas se inclinaron hacía arriba dándole la señal, de que todo iba bien, de que todo era perfecto. Edward empezó a moverse, lentamente haciendo que los dos gimiéramos el nombre del otro. Mis piernas abrazaron su cintura haciendo nuestra unión mucho más fuerte y profunda. Tenerlo dentro, sentirlo dentro de mí era algo indescriptible. El placer me embargaba nublándome la mente y me dificultaba la respiración. Nuestros sincronizados movimientos cada vez se hacían más y más frenéticos.

-Edward- Gemía - Oh, cielo - Palabras sin sentido salían de mi boca, excitándolo aun más por lo que sus embestidas como respuesta eran cada vez más rápidas.

-Ah Bella... te amo tanto - Sus gemidos se mezclaban con sexys gruñidos que aumentaban mi placer.

Sentí la necesidad de cambiar de posición necesitaba ser yo quien llevaba el ritmo, necesitaba más, y Edward siempre tan cuidadoso no aumentaba el ritmo como yo lo deseaba, como yo lo necesitaba.

-Qquiero…aarriba- Gemí haciendo un esfuerzo porque me entendiera.

Edward me miro a los ojos, y yo asentí. Lentamente salió de mí. Me puse de rodillas en la cama mientras el apoyaba su espalda en el cabezal quedando recostado. Me quede mirándolo un momento.

Completamente desnudo, con su pelo más ajetreado de lo normal a causa de mis dedos, su respiración agitada, sus ojos negros de deseo, sus labios entreabiertos y sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, esperándome. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura dándome la vuelta dejándome de espaldas a él. Lentamente me sentó en su regazo, podía notar su erección en mi espalda. Su lengua lamía mi nuca y la besaba con devoción mientras yo gemía y lloriqueaba suplicando volver a sentirlo dentro. Edward todavía con sus manos en mi cintura me levantó unos centímetros para posicionarme justo encima de su miembro. Un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando sentí la punta en mi entrada, a punto de hundirse en mí. Con una de sus manos separo mis piernas y con la otra empujo mi cuerpo hacia abajo penetrándome. Chillé de placer y de la sorpresa. Nunca habíamos practicado esa postura pero lo cierto es que era de lo más placentera. Podía sentirlo todo dentro de mí, tan profundo, tan placentero. Mi trasero se levanto un poco alejándome de él para después volver a dejarme caer. Gemí tan fuerte que temí que alguien nos ollera, afortunadamente estábamos en una isla desierta, y nadie se alarmaría por mis gritos. Edward por su parte soltó un gruñido, yo en respuesta me moví más rápido. Las manos de Edward sujetaban mis piernas manteniéndolas separadas, y haciendo más fáciles mis movimientos. Yo me deslizaba cada vez más rápido arriba y abajo de él. Edward también se movía levantaba su trasero haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. De repente una de sus manos soltó mi pierna y se dirigió hasta mi intimidad. Chillé al sentir su dedo índice acariciar mi clítoris, mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y frenéticos. Me faltaba muy poco, y según sus gemidos él también estaba muy cerca.

Apenas podía ser consciente de donde estaba, ahora el mundo entero se reducía a él. Tan solo era consciente de su cuerpo uniéndose con el mío, de su mano acariciando mi clítoris y haciéndome temblar de placer. Pero a pesar de estar a punto de llegar, a pesar de que el placer era inigualable. Me faltaba algo.

-Bella necesitoverte, necesito ver tu rostro- Suplicó. Y yo descubrí que también necesita verlo a él, ver su rostro cuando el placer fuera máximo.

Con un rápido movimiento Edward me levanto sentándome de nuevo sobre el pero esta vez estábamos uno en frente del otro. Podíamos ver nuestros rostros crispados por el delicioso placer, anhelantes de aquel orgasmo que predecíamos sería increíble. Me volví a sentar en él, retomando los movimientos de vaivén arriba y abajo. Tan solo tres embestidas más hicieron que mi mente se nublara, mi vista se volviera borrosa, los dedos de mis manos se enroscaron entorno a su cabello, mientras que los dedos de mis pies se apretaron. Todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras un fuerte gritó salió de lo más hondo de mi ser.

-¡Edward!- Mis músculos se contrajeron apretándolo dentro de mí. Haciendo que sus manos volaran al cabezal, para astillar la madera, mientras un enorme gruñido salía de su pecho.

- ¡Bella!- Edward estalló dentro de mí, con tal fuerza que hizo que el placer volviera con una fuerza increíble, en otro maravilloso e indescriptible orgasmo. Esta vez no chille, me limité a gemir con fuerza mientras mis uñas se clavaron en su pecho y mis dientes mordieron su cuello de mármol. Por supuesto el no sufrió el más mínimo daño.

Caí exhausta en su perfecto pecho. Él un segundo después ya recuperado, acarició mi cabello mojado por mi sudor.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó besando mi coronilla.

-Aja- Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Parece que acabes de correr un maratón- murmuró divertido.

-Bueno, acabo de tener dos orgasmos seguidos. Eso es como correr dos maratones.- Mi respiración se había normalizado un poco.

-Vaya, así que dos orgasmos.-Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo- Bueno, pues eso significa que ahora tenemos que conseguir tres seguidos.- Me imagine como podría ser eso. Y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, sin duda sería genial.- Pero eso será mañana. Ahora tienes que descansar.

-Te amo- murmuré.

- Yo también te amo - Susurro contra mi cabeza mientras movía sus caderas para salir de mí.

-¡Nooo!- le dije apretando mis músculos internos en torno a él. Me encantaba esa sensación de unión.

Él rió y beso mi cabeza. Comenzó a tatarear mi nana, todavía dentro de mí. Perdí la consciencia quedándome dormida en su glorioso cuerpo, todavía unidos. Con nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. Porque nada ni nadie nos separaría jamás.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por dedicarme unos minutos, y os agradecería muchísimo que dejarais comentarios diciéndome que os ha parecido y como podría mejorar. Acepto las críticas.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**

¿Podría ser yo más feliz? Conocía la respuesta. No.

Llevaba tres semanas como casada y simplemente no podría ser más feliz, porque mi marido era él; Edward Cullen, el hombre más maravilloso, perfecto y al que más he amado y amaré del mundo. Él era un vampiro pero eso solo hacía que yo fuera todavía más feliz sabiendo que tarde o temprano yo me uniría a su familia, sería una Cullen mas, tan pálida, fría y hermosa como él, y lo mejor de todo es que nada podría separarnos, estaríamos siempre juntos, para toda la eternidad.

-Cariño en que piensas- pregunto mi marido, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Siempre queriendo saber lo que mi mente era capaz de ocultar a su don.

-En lo feliz que soy- le respondí siendo totalmente franca. Edward me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban sin aliento. Recogió mi plato cuando terminé de cenar mientras yo me lavaba los dientes.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche, cariñó? Podemos ver una película si quieres, aquí hay miles de DVDs.- Me dijo Edward lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara desde el baño.

Lo pensé por un momento, tenía dos opciones: Ver una de esas aburridas películas y quedarme dormida en el sofá, o, irme a la cama con Edward y hacer el amor hasta alcanzar un magnífico orgasmo y que yo cayese exhausta en sus perfectos brazos. Solo necesité un segundo para pensarlo. Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde Edward estaba metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Bueno lo de la película está bien, pero ya que hoy no han venido los de la limpieza…-dije de forma inocente mientras me acercaba a él y le rodeaba con mis brazos-…y estamos completamente solos, había pensado en hacer algo mucho más interesante y… placentero- dije la última palabra mordiéndome el labio inferior seductoramente.

Edward me estrecho contra su pecho, besó mis labios y murmuro:

-¿Sabe qué señora Cullen? estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted.

* * *

Dicho y hecho. Edward me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la enorme cama blanca que había en el centro de la habitación. Me tumbo boca arriba en el centro de la cama, se puso sobre mí y empezó a besar mi cuello con aquella ternura, amor y pasión que solo él podía darme.

-Espera un... momento- murmure entrecortadamente.

Edward paró y me miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Necesito unos minutos humanos- le recordé cuando mi respiración se volvió regular.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño mientras sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Una vez en el baño, me deshice de los vaqueros, la camiseta blanca de manga corta que llevaba y de la ropa interior color carne, y abrí la enorme maleta que Alice había preparado para mí. He de reconocer que a lo primero me daba mucha vergüenza ponerme esas cosas llenas de encaje y transparencias que dejaban hasta las zonas más intimas de mi anatomía a la vista. Pero ahora que sabía que aquellas prendas volvían loco a Edward me ponía una todas las noches. Esa noche escogí un corpiño azul oscuro, que resaltaba con mi tono de piel.(**Foto del corpiño aquí**)

Me puse el corpiño y recé porque Edward me lo quitara pronto, porque esa cosa apenas me dejaba respirar, pero lo cierto es que hacía mis pechos bastante más grandes y turgentes. Me puse el tanga a juego, lleno de transparencias y encaje. Por último unas pequeñas ligas en los muslos cogidas al tanga por unas cintas todo a conjunto con el corpiño y me calcé unos increíblemente altos tacones de aguja plateados. Usaba tacones todas las noches para Edward y lo cierto es que ya casi ni me tropezaba. Sin duda Edward se volvería completamente loco. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento. Me miré al espejo, cepillé mi cabello boca abajo, haciendo que quedara de forma salvaje sobre mi rostro, me pinté los labios de un rojo pasión que resaltaba muy bien con mi rostro, me puse rímel en las pestañas para que parecieran más largas y por ultimo unas gotas de mi perfume de fresias que a Edward tanto le gustaba. _Lista,_ me dije a mí misma, mientras respiraba hondo antes de abrir la puerta del baño que daba a la habitación.

Edward se encontraba tumbado en la cama con las manos en la nuca. ¡Dios! ¿Existía hombre más sexy que él? Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me vio y me sonrió juguetonamente. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me diera la vuelta y lo oí gruñir cuando me puse de espaldas a él mostrando mis glúteos tan solo cubiertos por la fina tira del tanga. Cuando volví a mirarlo, curvó uno de sus dedos indicándome que me acercara. Comencé a andar hacia él pero de repente me encontraba tumbada en la cama con Edward encima de mí.

-Los humanos sois tan lentos- murmuró contra mis labios en un beso apasionado.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se unieron de forma electrizante. A mí ya me empezaba a faltar el aire, por lo que deslizó su boca hasta mi cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo con esa fría lengua que ahora me parecía arder. Jadeante como estaba intentaba deshacerme de su camiseta para poder contemplar su hermoso torso. Gemí cuando su boca succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja y lamió el hueco de detrás de la oreja. Finalmente Edward me ayudó con su camiseta arrancándola de su cuerpo. Su maravilloso torso esculpido en piedra quedó ante mí y yo fascinada no pude hacer otra cosa más que llevar mis manos a sus abdominales y acariciar su gloriosa espalda con autentica devoción.

-Te amo- susurró mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros a causa del deseo.

-Yo también te amo Edward no sabes cuánto- murmuré besando su pecho.

Edward se puso de rodillas contemplándome con los labios ligeramente abiertos y una de sus dejas alzadas. Yo me ruboricé.

-Sé que siempre digo que no podrías ser más deseable, pero enserio Bella, hoy te has superado- dijo mientras sus manos se posaban en cada uno de mis muslos justo sobre las ligas.

Yo me ruboricé aun más haciendo que él sonriera. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta uno de mis tobillos, donde con suma ternura me quito el zapato para besar y lamer la planta de mi pie. Un suspiró se escapo de mí con su contacto. Después hizo lo mismo con mi otro pie.

Mi vintre se contrajo de anticipación y deseo, apenas habíamos comenzado con los preliminares y yo ya sentía que lo necesitaba más cerca. Flexionó mis rodillas dejándome con las piernas abiertas. Se posicionó entre ellas y me besó con pasión. Mis piernas se cerraron entorno a su cintura. Al igual que antes cuando me empezó a faltar el aire él desplazó su boca, esta vez hacia la zona de mis pechos aun llevaba el corpiño por lo que solo podía besar la parte de arriba de mis pechos. Y yo ansiaba sentir sus manos y su boca en la totalidad de mis pechos, por no hablar de que aquel corpiño me dificultaba aun más mi ya jadeante respiración. El notó mi ansiedad y por sus ojos percibí que el también me necesita sin esa incomoda y estorbosa prenda. Pensé que lo arrancaría como hacía con todas nuestras ropas. Pero está vez sus manos se deslizaron con suma delicadeza por los ganchos de la parte delantera del corpiño. Enarqué una ceja de incredulidad.

-Mi amor este me gusta de veras- susurro, en un tono juguetón, que hacía que mi boca se secara y mi intimidad se volviera cada vez más cálida y húmeda.

Finalmente consiguió quitarme el corpiño. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre mis costillas acariciándolas arrancando suspiros de placer de mis labios. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis pechos. Yo bajé la mirada. Mis pechos eran bastante normales tirando a pequeños. Nada en comparación con su maravilloso y perfecto cuerpo. Pero Edward los miraba con adoración. Yo le sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Que yo era completamente suya, como lo fui desde que nuestros cuerpos se unieron por primera vez, desde que fuimos una solo persona hacía ya tres semanas. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un increíble beso. Lentamente Edward bajo desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello para dirigirse después hasta mi hombro y depositar un húmedo beso allí. Finalmente sus labios rozaron uno de mis pezones haciendo que este se te pusiera erecto al instante. Con su otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho provocando gemidos de placer. Y entonces comenzó la dulce tortura. Su boca se movía sobre mi pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo y incluso mordiendo, con infinito cuidado. Su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho, para después cambiar su boca de pecho y acariciar al que antes había sido ocupado por su boca. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más altos, mis manos se aferraron a su despeinado cabello. Mi espalda estaba totalmente arqueada y mi centro palpitaba suplicante por un poco de atención. Mientras que las olas de placer me hacían temblar entera, lleve mis manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón intentando desabrochar el botón. Esta vez Edward estaba demasiado ocupado con mis pechos como para ayudarme. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y resonaban en la habitación. Finalmente conseguí desabrochar el maldito botón baje la cremallera y deslice con dificultad sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas. Pero tuve que parar.

-¡Dios Saanto, Edward! - grité a punto de llegar a lo más alto. - Me estas volviendo loca.

No hacía más que retorcerme y ya no eran gemidos sino gritos lo que salían de mis labios. Solo he hecho el amor con Edward pero estaba completamente segura que solo él podría ser capaz de llevar a una mujer al orgasmo tan solo tocando sus pechos. Si Edward no paraba inmediatamente llegaría de un momento a otro. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y a las sabanas todavía más fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

De pronto paró su mano soltó mi pecho izquierdo y su boca se despegó de mi enrojecido pezón. Estaba totalmente empapada de sudor, él se incorporó para deshacerse por completo de sus pantalones. Lo mire con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ¿es que iba a dejarme así, a punto de llegar a un orgasmo bestial?

-N-no…puedes dejarme así- repliqué todavía entre jadeos.

Él me miro con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-Mi impaciente humana-dijo besando mis labios con ternura.- ¿Acaso no tenemos toda la eternidad, para disfrutar de magníficos orgasmos?

-Pero yo est…- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

Sus manos fueron descendiendo desde mi boca hasta mi estomago pasando por el hueco de mis sensibles pechos. Sus manos descendieron por mis muslos bajando y subiendo. Finalmente se detuvieron en las ligas. Sus manos cogieron una de ellas y fue quitándola con tranquilidad y ternura, pero sobretodo con mucho cuidado de no romperlas al igual que había hecho antes con el corpiño. Haciendo sus movimiento extremadamente excitantes. Estaba completamente segura de que Edward podía oler mi humedad. Cualquier humano podría haberla olido, por lo que me imaginé que para Edward debería de ser como un fuerte perfume que inundaba toda la habitación. Cuando mis ligas estuvieron fuera de mis piernas. Fui yo quien tomo el control. Los dos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Los dos estábamos tan solo cubiertos por nuestra ropa interior la cual en mi caso estaba totalmente empapada de mi excitación y en el suyo…bueno en su caso se podría decir que su ropa interior estaba totalmente estirada a punto de romperse reteniendo su enorme dureza. Me incorpore quedándonos los dos de rodillas en la cama. El cogió mi rostro entre sus manos para después besarme como solo él sabía. Depositando todo el amor que sentía, yo le respondí el beso demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería.

-Te amo, muchísimo.- Sabia que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras y eso casi me hizo llorar.

-Y yo a ti.-le respondí apoyando mi mejilla en su desnudo pecho. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos.

Mis manos descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar a la goma de sus negros bóxers donde se situaron en sus caderas y con un tirón suave, su gloriosa erección quedó libre. No pude evitar el quedarme mirando esa parte de su increíble anatomía. Era tan… hermosa, majestuosa, maravillosa, tan perfecta como el resto de su cuerpo. Recordé lo mucho que me asuste la primera vez que lo vi totalmente desnudo, pensando lo mucho que dolería que semejante cosa entrara dentro de mí. Y sí, dolió bastante, pero eso no fue nada con el placer que sentí después. Me ruboricé pensando en lo que Edward diría si pudiera oír mis pensamientos. Mientras pensaba no me di cuenta de que mis manos habían bajado hasta su bajo vientre. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Edward cuando mi mano rodeó su erección empecé un suave vaivén hacia arriba y hacia abajo apretando lo justo y necesario para hacer que mi marido gimiera y jadeara de placer. Intenté algo nuevo algo que no había hecho antes, pero que estaba ansiosa por descubrir cuál sería su reacción. Con mi mano libre acaricie la punta de su miembro con la palma de mi mano y después apreté sus testículos. Edward gruñó produciendo un sonido totalmente sexy. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras agarraba el cabezal con fuerza. Mi marido jadeaba, gemía y de vez en cuando gruñía provocando que mi excitación creciera. Sus sonidos de placer eran música para mis oídos, y más aun siendo consciente de que yo era quien le estaba dando ese placer, de que yo también podía darle placer a él. Aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos. Y oí crujir la madera del cabezal detrás de mí.

-¡Oh Bella!- jadeaba -¡Dios mio!

Ante aquellas palabras yo solo hacía que aumentar el ritmo más y más. Mi muñeca estaba empezando a cansarse pero valía la pena solo por ver la mueca de placer de Edward y poder oír sus gritos donde solo podía distinguir mi propio nombre y todo tipo de nombres religiosos.

Estaba muy cerca podía saberlo, porque su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar y la madera no hacía más que crujir. Fue entonces cuando paré. Aleje mis manos de su miembro para posarlas en su espalda. Edward lentamente levanto el rostro de mi hombro y me miró. No pude contener una risita al ver su ceño fruncido sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos de un negro carbón penetrando los míos.

-Tú. No. Puedes. Hacerme. Esto.- Dijo cada palabra por separado haciendo que sonara amenazador. Pero yo sonreí aun más.

-Mi impaciente vampiro, ¿Acaso no tenemos toda la eternidad, para disfrutar de magníficos orgasmos?- Dije repitiendo lo que él me había dicho antes, cuando yo al igual que él había estado tan cerca de llegar al clímax.

Gruño de frustración y yo sonreí aun más viendo lo que era capaz de provocar en él.

-¿Sabes que no debes dejar a un vampiro en este estado?- Dijo en tono amenazador.

- ¿A no?- Dije en tono inocente mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- No- Sonrió de manera intimidante y cogiéndome de los brazos me tumbo de nuevo en la cama boca arriba.- Jamás.- murmuró, antes de hundir su rostro en mi cuello, volvió a succionar y a lamer, los gemidos comenzaban a salir de mi labios sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para controlarlos.

Su boca fue bajando lentamente, dejando un húmedo camino de besos apasionados y dulces lametones. Su boca paro en mi ombligo donde se entretuvo por unos segundos. Mi entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo todavía más si es que eso era posible. Su boca se detuvo justo en la tira de mi tanga. Mi respiración jadeante paró en seco. Con una de sus manos levantó una de mis piernas para poder lamer la parte interna de mi muslo, mis gemidos volvieron a aparecer. Hizo lo mismo con mi otra pierna dejándome totalmente abierta de piernas. Sus manos agarraron la tira de mi tanga y muy lentamente la fue bajando, liberándome de la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Yo no respiraba, expectante. Cuando aquel trozo de tela se deslizó por mis pies, cerré mis piernas. No es que no quisiera que me viera, fue como un auto reflejo. Edward me miro a los ojos y llevo sus manos hasta mis rodillas, para volver a abrir mis piernas dejándome totalmente expuesta a él. Mi rostro adquirió un color escarlata oscuro, mis manos sudaban a mares, y mi mirada estaba gacha. Me sentía totalmente insegura de mi misma en ese momento. Él ya me había visto muchas veces desnuda pero aun así siempre me sentía insegura, ¿cómo podía yo gustarle a él? Al perfecto Edward Cullen. Él notó mi vergüenza e inseguridad y levantó mi mentón con una de sus manos. Haciendo que mis ojos miraran directamente a los suyos.

-¿Bella, tienes idea de los hermosa que eres? Mi Amor, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te deseo, de lo que tú y tu cuerpo provocáis en mí.

Yo sonreí, el siempre me hacía sentir bien. Acerqué su rostro al mío para besarle. Sentía que le necesitaba. Nuestros labios se unieron y nuestras lenguas empezaron un hermoso baile. Nos miramos a los ojos por un intenso segundo, nuestros ojos lo decían todo.

Su mano derecha se deslizo desde mi rodilla por mi muslo hasta llegar al punto más caliente de todo mi ser. Con dos dedos presiono mi clítoris y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de inmenso placer y lloriquear algo inteligible. Después sus dedos trazaron círculos sobre aquel botón del placer. Mi cuerpo se convulsiono violentamente mientras gemía fuertemente su nombre. Tras unos segundos sus dedos siguieron bajando, lentamente en una dulce y placentera tortura. Uno de sus dedos se hundió dentro de mí, y mi espalda se arqueó a causa de la sensación. ¡Dios se sentía tan bien! Después repitió la operación hasta hundir tres dedos en mi interior. Abrí los ojos, que antes había cerrado para poder disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones, y me encontré con un Edward totalmente concentrado. Estudiando todas y cada una de las reacciones de mi cuerpo a sus movimientos. Sabía porque estaba tan concentrado. Estaba tratando de averiguar si mi cuerpo ya estaba listo para él. Edward como siempre, tan considerado y poniendo mi bien estar por encima de todo, jamás entraba en mi sin comprobar primero que mi intimidad estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para que yo no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor.

-Te necesito. Necesito sentirte dentro de mi- Fue un susurró pero sonó más como una súplica.

El se acercó más a mí ya posicionado entre mis piernas. Una de sus manos acarició mi rostro mientras la otra sujetaba mi rodilla manteniéndola alejada de la otra. Manteniendo mis piernas lo más abiertas posibles. Cerré los ojos anhelando aquella sensación. Y entonces la sentí; aquella sensación tan placentera y que me hacía sentir completa. Aquella parte de su anatomía que yo tanto admiraba y deseaba entró en mí y a pesar de que él era frio, ahora su cuerpo parecía arder dentro de mí, aquel calor nos consumía a los dos de una manera tan placentera. Los dos gemimos cuando él entro en mí; despacio, con ternura y suavidad, disfrutando del maravilloso momento. Como siempre desde la primera vez. Edward paró al llegar al fondo dándome unos segundos para acostumbrarme a él. Yo ya no sentía dolor, solo lo sentí la primera vez, pero él como el caballero que es siempre me daba unos segundos, siempre pendiente de mí. Mis caderas se inclinaron hacía arriba dándole la señal, de que todo iba bien, de que todo era perfecto. Edward empezó a moverse, lentamente haciendo que los dos gimiéramos el nombre del otro. Mis piernas abrazaron su cintura haciendo nuestra unión mucho más fuerte y profunda. Tenerlo dentro, sentirlo dentro de mí era algo indescriptible. El placer me embargaba nublándome la mente y me dificultaba la respiración. Nuestros sincronizados movimientos cada vez se hacían más y más frenéticos.

-Edward- Gemía - Oh, cielo - Palabras sin sentido salían de mi boca, excitándolo aun más por lo que sus embestidas como respuesta eran cada vez más rápidas.

-Ah Bella... te amo tanto - Sus gemidos se mezclaban con sexys gruñidos que aumentaban mi placer.

Sentí la necesidad de cambiar de posición necesitaba ser yo quien llevaba el ritmo, necesitaba más, y Edward siempre tan cuidadoso no aumentaba el ritmo como yo lo deseaba, como yo lo necesitaba.

-Qquiero…aarriba- Gemí haciendo un esfuerzo porque me entendiera.

Edward me miro a los ojos, y yo asentí. Lentamente salió de mí. Me puse de rodillas en la cama mientras el apoyaba su espalda en el cabezal quedando recostado. Me quede mirándolo un momento.

Completamente desnudo, con su pelo más ajetreado de lo normal a causa de mis dedos, su respiración agitada, sus ojos negros de deseo, sus labios entreabiertos y sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, esperándome. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura dándome la vuelta dejándome de espaldas a él. Lentamente me sentó en su regazo, podía notar su erección en mi espalda. Su lengua lamía mi nuca y la besaba con devoción mientras yo gemía y lloriqueaba suplicando volver a sentirlo dentro. Edward todavía con sus manos en mi cintura me levantó unos centímetros para posicionarme justo encima de su miembro. Un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando sentí la punta en mi entrada, a punto de hundirse en mí. Con una de sus manos separo mis piernas y con la otra empujo mi cuerpo hacia abajo penetrándome. Chillé de placer y de la sorpresa. Nunca habíamos practicado esa postura pero lo cierto es que era de lo más placentera. Podía sentirlo todo dentro de mí, tan profundo, tan placentero. Mi trasero se levanto un poco alejándome de él para después volver a dejarme caer. Gemí tan fuerte que temí que alguien nos ollera, afortunadamente estábamos en una isla desierta, y nadie se alarmaría por mis gritos. Edward por su parte soltó un gruñido, yo en respuesta me moví más rápido. Las manos de Edward sujetaban mis piernas manteniéndolas separadas, y haciendo más fáciles mis movimientos. Yo me deslizaba cada vez más rápido arriba y abajo de él. Edward también se movía levantaba su trasero haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. De repente una de sus manos soltó mi pierna y se dirigió hasta mi intimidad. Chillé al sentir su dedo índice acariciar mi clítoris, mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y frenéticos. Me faltaba muy poco, y según sus gemidos él también estaba muy cerca.

Apenas podía ser consciente de donde estaba, ahora el mundo entero se reducía a él. Tan solo era consciente de su cuerpo uniéndose con el mío, de su mano acariciando mi clítoris y haciéndome temblar de placer. Pero a pesar de estar a punto de llegar, a pesar de que el placer era inigualable. Me faltaba algo.

-Bella necesitoverte, necesito ver tu rostro- Suplicó. Y yo descubrí que también necesita verlo a él, ver su rostro cuando el placer fuera máximo.

Con un rápido movimiento Edward me levanto sentándome de nuevo sobre el pero esta vez estábamos uno en frente del otro. Podíamos ver nuestros rostros crispados por el delicioso placer, anhelantes de aquel orgasmo que predecíamos sería increíble. Me volví a sentar en él, retomando los movimientos de vaivén arriba y abajo. Tan solo tres embestidas más hicieron que mi mente se nublara, mi vista se volviera borrosa, los dedos de mis manos se enroscaron entorno a su cabello, mientras que los dedos de mis pies se apretaron. Todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras un fuerte gritó salió de lo más hondo de mi ser.

-¡Edward!- Mis músculos se contrajeron apretándolo dentro de mí. Haciendo que sus manos volaran al cabezal, para astillar la madera, mientras un enorme gruñido salía de su pecho.

- ¡Bella!- Edward estalló dentro de mí, con tal fuerza que hizo que el placer volviera con una fuerza increíble, en otro maravilloso e indescriptible orgasmo. Esta vez no chille, me limité a gemir con fuerza mientras mis uñas se clavaron en su pecho y mis dientes mordieron su cuello de mármol. Por supuesto el no sufrió el más mínimo daño.

Caí exhausta en su perfecto pecho. Él un segundo después ya recuperado, acarició mi cabello mojado por mi sudor.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó besando mi coronilla.

-Aja- Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Parece que acabes de correr un maratón- murmuró divertido.

-Bueno, acabo de tener dos orgasmos seguidos. Eso es como correr dos maratones.- Mi respiración se había normalizado un poco.

-Vaya, así que dos orgasmos.-Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo- Bueno, pues eso significa que ahora tenemos que conseguir tres seguidos.- Me imagine como podría ser eso. Y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, sin duda sería genial.- Pero eso será mañana. Ahora tienes que descansar.

-Te amo- murmuré.

- Yo también te amo - Susurro contra mi cabeza mientras movía sus caderas para salir de mí.

-¡Nooo!- le dije apretando mis músculos internos en torno a él. Me encantaba esa sensación de unión.

Él rió y besó mi cabeza. Comenzó a tatarear mi nana, todavía dentro de mí. Perdí la consciencia quedándome dormida en su glorioso cuerpo, todavía unidos. Con nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. Porque nada ni nadie nos separaría jamás.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por dedicarme unos minutos, y os agradecería muchísimo que dejarais comentarios diciéndome que os ha parecido y como podría mejorar. Acepto las críticas.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


End file.
